Player's Backyard (PvZ : TPR)
|Zombies = |Difficulty = 1.5 / 5 Bars (Somewhat Easy)|Unlock = Beat Day 10 of Player's House|before = <<|after = >>}} Player's Backyard is the second part of Present Day, the tutorial word of PvZ : The Plants' Rescue. This world takes place in the Pool of the original Plants vs. Zombies, after beating Day 10 of Player's House, you will go straight to this part of the world. This part has an equal amounts of new plants and zombies, both being 5 plants and 5 zombies. When you exited in this part's levels the first time, you also go straight to the main menu, due to the world map not being introduced yet. Gimmicks The main gimmick of this world is water, which will be used for upcoming worlds like Waterfall Pond. The water prevents you from planting ground plants without the help of Lily Pad. This part is harder is because the addition of All-Star Zombie and Disco Zombie, which All-Star has a low chance to tackle your front-most plants, while Disco Zombie has the ability to summon Backup Dancers. The Gravestone gimmick from the last part of Present Day no longer appears here, which is a break for new players to stop getting rid of gravestones. Story After the massive attacks of zombies end on Day 10, Dave introduces the player to Penny, back from being repaired. She tells you that zombies would invade the player's house by going to the backyard. They could win due to water areas. Their plan needs to be stopped. Plants Here are the lists of Plants that are obtained in this part of the world Present Day. Lily Pad2.png|Lily Pad (Day 1) PVZIAT Threepeater.png|Threepeater (Day 4) Tangle Kelp-PvZ2.png|Tangle Kelp (Day 6) Snapdragon PvZ2.png|Snapdragon (Day 8) Cabbage-pult.PVZ2.png|Cabbage-Pult (Day 10) Zombies Here are Zombies encountered in this part of Present Day world. PVZIAT Ducky Tube Zombie.png|Ducky Tube Zombie (Day 1) PVZ2 Screen Door Zombie.png|Screen Door Zombie (Day 1) All-star Zombie2.png|All-Star Zombie (Day 3) PVZIAT Disco Zombie.png|Disco Zombie (Day 8) PVZIAT Backup Dancer Zombie.png|Backup Dancer (Day 8) Levels There are 10 levels for this part, due to being the second half of Present Day. This introduces you to one new Brain Buster, being Big Trouble Little Zombie at Day 5. Easiest Level : Day 1 Hardest Level : Day 8 } |1 | | |- |2 | | |2 |Money Bag |Special Delivery |- |3 |Choice | |2 |Mystery Giftbox | |- |4 | | |1 | |Locked & Loaded |- |5 | | |2 |Money Bag |Big Trouble Little Zombie |- |6 |Choice | |1 | | |- |7 |Choice | |2 |Mystery Giftbox | |- |8 | | |3 | |Locked & Loaded |- |9 |Choice | |2 |A Note | |- |10 | | |3 | |Massive Attack |} Zomboss' Note (Day 9) Zomboss' Note are obtained on Day 9. And this is what shows up. "Hey! It's me again, Zomboss! I'm going to make revenge on you, but i don't bother come to that old world. I'm creating my empire, in a different place, a different time! Try and find me! I will await you guys..." '- Dr. Edgar Zomboss' This explains of what Dr. Zomboss is trying to do after he escapes the Time Patrol Police. He escapes to other timeline, bringing other plants too, to trap them, and try to build an empire of zombies all to overrun himself from the Time Patrol Police. Strategies Trivia * Being the second half of Present Day, this was supposed to be its own world back before version v.1.7.0 of PvZ : The Plants' Rescue came around. * This is the part of Present Day that all returning plants are from PvZ1. ** This same goes for Zombies, all returning zombies are from PvZ1. * This area was supposed to have Snorkel Zombie, but went scrapped because it's too hard for the new players, due to Cabbage-pult being introduced late. ** Snorkel Zombie got re-introduced to Player's House's Hidden Chamber, starts appearing at Day 17.